fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daguva
Daguva '(ダグバ, ''Daguba) is an ancient and powerful magical spear, crafted centuries ago by an unknown blacksmith. It gained an infamy as the '''Legendary Spear of Kings (王の伝槍, Ō no Tenshō), since many who wielded the spear were known to become powerful monarchs at some point in their lifespan, thanks to its immense power, but also due to possessing a form of sentience to guide its wielder to achieve greatness. It was well-known for being the trademark weapon of King of Wizards, Magnus Phaedra. Its current owner is Luna Fairheart. Description Daguva was forged centuries ago by an unknown blacksmith. While the exact materials used for its creation are unknown, it is believed to be forged from a rare alloy that is more than likely long gone, and it was created via Smithing Magic. It was wielded by hundreds of warriors through the years, with those who were "worthy" becoming powerful individuals, rising in ranks, and some even gaining the title of "monarch". It takes the appearance of a long, crimson spear, its tip possessing two looping tips that extend forth, with a seperated space inbetween them, though the spear is known to change its form at times during combat when needed. It is thin, and is as long as a fully grown adult. Daguva is incredibly light, allowing even a child to lift it and swing it with relative ease, which contradicts its incredibly thick and durable metal, allowing to remain intact after repeated blows. Daguva is known to possess sentience, communicating with its owner telepathically, and allowing it to choose whether or not its current wielder is worthy of its full power or not. Daguva is a calculative being, even using its intellect that it garnered through the years to guide its owner to greatness. It gives its wielder strategic advice, in order to help them win a battle. Daguva even assists in training, knowing full well how to make its owner stronger, what they're weaknesses are, and what is required for them to improve, by merely being wielded by them. It isn't inherently evil or good, and is simply on its owner's side, meaning if its wielder wishes to spread destruction, Daguva will help its owner without hesitation. It is essentially made to be a perfect tool for anyone, despite their alignment, goals or ideals, since it never objects to any. Daguva claims to not possess any ideals of its own, since it was never given such an ability, otherwise, it would be detrimental to its purpose, making it less likely to be wielded by as many warriors if it did. Abilities Telepathy: Daguva is capable of communicating telepathically with its owner, but can choose to do so with others, but rarely, if ever, chooses to. Daguva possesses an incredible radius between it and its owner, since it performs a unique "bond" and "link" with its owner, allowing them to commune even when seperated countries apart. In addition, Daguva uses this to frequently discuss strategies with its owner during combat, and any helpful advice that can assist in winning a battle. Duplication & Reconstruction: Despite being an incredible powerful spear, managing to endure alot of hits, Daguva can still be bend and broken when enough force is delivered. When broken, damaged or destroyed, Daguva has two options, it can either reconstruct itself back together, or, if damaged too badly, duplicate itself. When done so, it borrows power from its owner in order to do so, if its own power won't suffice. Reconstruction takes a few seconds, but can be interrupted. The duplicats created possess the same power as the original, making it so when broken, the owner can simply gain an extra weapon. There is no known limit to the amount of duplicates one can have, as its only limit is the power that can be spent on them. Telekinesis-based Combat: Daguva can be wielded like any other spear, but if the wielder so desires, Daguva can fight alongside, or on behalf of them. This is thanks to Daguva's ability to use Telekinesis, doing so on itself, granting it the power of flight, with limited control over other things that aren't itself. With this, Daguva can move at incredible speeds, striking through defenses with great impact, and maneuvering around its foes, easily overwhelming them with its presence. Its maneuverability alone makes it a formidable enemy, since it can virtually attack from any angle it desires, and knows full well of its limits, working around them to its advantage. In addition, Daguva can either fight for its owner, or protect them, and it does without fail, since it possesses no stamina, and can never get tired or strained no matter how much it performs. Since Daguva can communicate telepathically with its owner, it can also strategize, and perform the way it is ordered to, but would disobey its owner if their life is at risk. Physical Manifestation: When the situation becomes dire, Daguva is capable of manifesting itself as a creature, losing its weapon form in favour of confronting its foes head on. When initially manifested, Daguva has the form of a small red imp, the size of a child, with vibrant crimson skin, large five-fingers hands, and small stubby legs, in addition to a tail. It has green eyes, as well as a white triangle emblem inbetween them, as well as abnormal horns, lacking any sharp edges, but do have four potrusions. When in this form, Daguva can still use Telekinesis, but it is evidently more powerful, as it can use it on others, as well as itself, in addition to other abilities only accessible in this form. *'Pain Absorption': Initially, Daguva possesses zero combat ability, and allows itself to be repeatedly struck by its enemy. It is notably durable, remaining intact regardless of how much it is beaten and struck, sometimes even on purpose. It absorbs all the pain inflicted upon it, and transmits it into spears, allowing it to create many replicas it can telekinetically control with ease. It is through this method that Daguva a nearly infinite supply of replicated spears to use against its target, by turning its pain to power. There doesn't appear to be any estimated limit to this power. *''' Living Hell''' (生き地獄, Ikijigoku lit. Hell on Earth): If the situation becomes severe, Daguva is capable of taking the matter into its own hands, becoming a full-on combatant in battle. This is done by absorbing an incredible amount of magic power from the atmosphere and the surrounding beings, converting it into its own, and unleashing it all over its body in a similar vein to Second Origin Activation, empowering its entire being, reaching a level beyond its initial stage. In the "Living Hell" state, Daguva becomes extremely large, with an adult reaching up to its chest at best. Its arms grow and enlarge, gaining sharp claws, and its body glows with a bright yellow light, in a similar vein to fire and lava. Its feet become covered in a hardened crust of magical energy, while its entire body is kept intact by a hard shell that contains all the magic power it absorbed within its being. In this state, Daguva becomes incredibly powerful, possessing tremendous strength, and speed, with its body becoming its strongest point, being incredibly difficult to break. Due to its body containing enormous quantities of magical energy, it is considered dangerous, as a small crack on its skin can cause magic to leak out, which can result in an unstable reaction that could be catastrophic if not mended, with Daguva's body breaking down and erupting into a flare of raw magic power that eradicates anything that's nearby. It displays the ability to create as many spears as it desires, with the only limit being its magical energy, allowing spears of many shapes and sizes to be summoned and telekinetically controlled by it. It even displays extraodinary psychic power, being capable of forcibly entering one's psyche, and telepathically conversing with them, even during battle, as well as use its telekinesis to harm others. *'Indra Mode' (インドラモード,'' Indora Mōdo lit. King of Gods Mode''): Trivia *Despite possessing no designated gender, Daguva is commonly identified as male. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic Items Category:Holder Magic